


Bad Religion

by CinMan



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMan/pseuds/CinMan
Summary: Frank and Matt learn to adjust to each other.





	Bad Religion

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song by Frank Ocean.

The Punisher does not like complicated things. He keeps things simple. When there is an asshole, there is a bullet. He’s a simple man. He understands what issues other’s might have with his methods but he doesn’t always have the time to care. 

When he’s going about his business he often meets resistance. The Devil's silhouette lurks ahead of him. Living without companions or connections is better for Frank Castle, which only adds to the growing mystery of how the Man in the Red Costume can always find him. In a city filled with thousands of people, not a single soul knew of Frank Castle's whereabouts, yet there he was. It frustrated Frank that it may take him more than half the night to get rid of the Daredevil's shadow. Sometimes he wondered, if the man really was the Devil. 

The Daredevil is crouched on a rooftop two buildings away. Frank holsters his gun, fully knowing he’d never use it on the man. Either Daredevil knew that too or he was a confident Son of a Bitch, ignoring Frank all together. Frank jumps onto the next rooptop, then climbs the next until he’s ontop of a roof the size of a baseball court. 

“I thought I told you to keep away" Frank bites out. The Daredevil doesn’t even flinch, he keeps his stance towards the building of their common enemy. 

“And I told you to stop killing people, looks like neither of us are good at listening" Matt says, his voice loud even through the distant noise of the city below. 

“She mine, Red" Frank says. The nickname nonchalantly slips out. While the name always catches Matt’s attention. He gets up, knowing their target is still blocks away. 

Frank waits, if he can’t shoot the Devil, he’s completely prepared to beat the shit out of him instead. It had happened before, he had saved Franks targets a couple of times, and had given them over to the scum of the city, as if the law could stop such men, which only made the man infront of Matt grow to hate him more. It was something which Matt should find easy to digest, but he didnt. He could sense the anger that radiated from the man infront of him. 

“You and I have a common friend" Matt started. 

“Karen Page.” Matt heard Frank’s heart beat faster at the mention of her name. Even if Frank knew Daredevil could never hurt her. The guy was too soft. 

“What about her?” Frank demanded. 

“She’s building a case, she needs this woman arrested, Frank.” Matt explained. 

“So you take cases now too? Fucking convenient that she’s my target” Frank nodded sarcastically. Matt grabbed a cellphone out.

“Here, you can talk to her yourself” He hands over the phone. Frank’s clearly hates the idea. 

“What makes you think I care" Frank asked. Ignoring the Devil’s extended hand inbetween of them. Matt’s hand retreats. Matt smirks. Knowing so much, and enjoying the way Frank fumes at him, leaving him even more smug. 

“I know you do. Why do you want Rosaline Carbone dead anyway?” Matt asks. Tucking the phone away wherever it came from, Frank gives the Daredevil a once over before opening his mouth. Which feels dryer than usual when he does. 

“because she wants me dead" the Punisher answers. Walking past the Daredevil, almost brushing against the vigilante. Frank sets his telescope. 

“We wont need that" Matt says. Frank freezes. He has alot of questions but Matt speaks before he can ask them. 

“Why would a low profile and inherently nonviolent mobster want you dead?” Matt asks. Turning towards Frank. Trying to do his best to play a seeing man. 

“I don’t know Red, maybe it has something to do with me killing her father" Frank says. Matt freezes, the sarcasm is new. 

“That could be it" Matt says, biting back a smile even though the thought of Frank taking a father’s life should disgust him. 

“9 times" Frank says. 

“What?” Matt responds, now leaning against the rooftop entrance, while Frank is still crouched next to his bag near the edge.

“Nine people have tried to assassinate me this week because I killed that Son of a Bitch” It seems like Frank is complaining to himself. Matt enjoys how Frank is easing around him, even if it is reluctantly. 

“How are you still walking?” Matt says. 

“Because some of us can actually put up a fight, Red" Matt throws his head back, letting out a short bark of laughter. Especially since Matt knows Frank hides a deep bruise on his ribs under his shirt. Frank glares at him. Matt’s glee is cut short when he hears the vans approaching. 

“They’re here" Frank gets his weapons. They make an unsaid truce, which involves Daredevil getting to Rosaline Carbone before the Punisher. Matt wants to tell him to not bring the guns, he wants to tell Frank not to follow but knows his words will fall on deaf ears without regret. 

Matt goes to Frank. 

“10 on the first floor. 5 in front of the club and 5 behind” Matt searches for the vibration of Rosalines heels. The noise of the dance bar crowds his echolocation. He hears her speak to a guard. 

“She’s on the third floor. Maybe 20 men on the second floor” Matt continues. Frank is convinced that Matt has surveillance inside and piece in his ear. He makes his way to the stairs down the building. Daredevil follows. 

When they go in, niether of them are prepared for what’s to come. Everything is fine until they’re on the second floor. Frank has wounded 5 people by shooting them below the waist which Matt is grateful for. 

Both the men are distracted by shielding themselves from bullets, when the doors of the room shut, locking the men inside. Frank is caught off guard, when a man throws a peculiar looking object towards them. It is round shaped and jet black in colour. It lights red, pink smoke releases and everything fades to black. 

Matt wakes up, his neck is sweat slicked and his body hot like a furnace. He knows something is wrong. His hands are bounded by a thick rope behind a chair and his legs bound too. The first thing he notices is that the mask is missing from his head. Panic rises to his throat. The room is quiet. Matt lifts his heavy head and scans around. Someone clears their throat. 

“Sleeping beauty has finally woken up” Matt hears heels clicking. Ms Carbone walks towards her hostage and grips Matt’s hair with ferocity. Matt groans. This is bad. Extremely bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing them. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me. ](http://pleasegoawaypotato.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
